


Traurige Nachrichten

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [18]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Deutsch | German, Family, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samara besucht ihre verbliebenen Töchter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traurige Nachrichten

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von lian.

Das Ardat-Yakshi-Kloster im tiefsten Ossala-Gebirge auf Thessia hatte sich kaum verändert, seit Samara es vor über hundert Jahren das letzte Mal besucht hatte. Die Festung – oder vielmehr das Gefängnis – schmiegte sich an den Fels, umgeben von Ferani-Tannen, in denen Sensoren alle Aktivitäten der Bewohnerinnen überwachten. Ihren Töchtern mochte es hier an nichts mangeln, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass sie Gefangene waren, in diesem Kloster wie in sich selbst.

Rila, die jüngere, ging gerade durch den Innenhof, als Samara die letzte Sicherheitskontrolle am Tor passierte. Sie war alt geworden, dachte Samara, wäre da nicht ihr furchtbares Erbe, hätte sie inzwischen ihre matronale Phase erreicht.

„Mutter“, grüßte sie unsicher. „Bist du gekommen, um die Oberin zu sehen?“

Samara nickte, und es brach ihr das Herz, die aufkeimende Hoffnung im Gesicht ihrer Tochter zu zerstören. „Und um dich und Falere zu sehen.“

„Morinth?“, stammelte Rila leise. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

Wieder nickte Samara. Warum nur hatte die Göttin ihre Töchter so gestraft?

 _Ende_


End file.
